Investigation Complication
by furgenstein
Summary: Because when your detective turns out to be the man you hooked up with, complications are bound to arise during investigations. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Detective on the pole

**A/N: ****(ﾉ⊙ω⊙)ﾉ** SasuNaru whoobloodyhoo!

**Warning: Sexual Content, forever and always. Oops. **

* * *

"_Sasuke?" _

"Kakashi."

"_It's 1am." _

"Give me your best man."

"_Now?" _

"Immediately."

x

A few seconds after the line went dead, his phone vibrated silently in his palm. Sasuke casted a glare towards the direction of his sleeping wife before nodding to himself once. His thumb slid swiftly across the horizontal length of his screen and the tell-tale click of the phone was heard, signalling the unlocked state he'd achieved. He quickly glided his fingers over his message icon and opened the text he was sent.

Sasuke glared, not liking the appointed venue, but shrugged it off mentally and went for his wallet and keys before sliding into his car and driving off towards the awaiting night.

x

He was thirty minutes early.

The appointment wasn't till 2am because apparently, the one he called for was on a _gig_, whatever the hell it was supposed to imply. Kakashi never was one for directness.

Sasuke skilfully plucked himself away from prying hands of lustful females and sat himself on an empty counter stool. He'd called for a drink and was waiting for it when something compelled him to turn around, and he did so, mainly out of boredom.

He never was one for loud music and scanty female, but because this bar supplies for both genders, he'd turned around getting a direct view of a male stripper working his pole. The young fellow was blonde with an air of exuberance around him, warm chuckles rolling off his tongue as leather clad hips gyrated in a seductive manner. Hands were shot off at every corner, leaving a close proximity between those lustful fingers and the talented dancer on an elevated stage, twirling gracefully around his metal pole, body glistening along with the light bouncing off the metal. He had somehow managed to keep up a shit eating grin while moving up and down his pole, occasionally pulling a risqué trick or two, stringing out louder cheers and shrieks of want and adoration as he scored more points with the crowd.

What Sasuke noticed though, was that unlike the other staffs on poles, the blonde felt different, but in a good way. His moves were raw and courageous, original and not practiced, yet oddly captivating and definitely highly entrancing. The blonde didn't have the usual feel of a stripper, more so a socialite wielding the power to grab any and every little ounce of attention thrown his way, whether accidentally or not.

He was only mildly aware of how the way the feelings his analytical mind portrayed was slowly showing on his face, starting from the little opening in his mouth to the slight widening in his eyes, and the most obvious giveaway of his unbroken concentration towards the blonde dancer would be his unmoving orbs. People normally don't hold his attention, given he was as antisocial as it can get. He isn't one to ogle over women on the beaches or the kind to chance glances at well-built men in public baths. No, Sasuke Uchiha was what his brother had proclaimed an asexual fool, married to one Sakura Haruno under their parent's arrangement.

He'd been taught since a young age that it was rude to stare.

A little thud sounded behind him and it dragged him out of his stupor. He quickly spun back around on his stool, abashed at how easily distracted he was by another mere human being. It wasn't Uchiha-like to stare and gawk, it was totally uncharacteristic, and this matter should be concealed and hidden to the deepest depths of his mind, never to be brought up again.

As he picked up the little cocktail glass placed in front of him and drank himself to forgetfulness, a pair of blue eyes strayed to his direction. They curved happily as its owner smiled down at his leering fans, muttering words of thanks before tan legs leaped off his little podium daringly and started walking towards the drinking raven.

He stood behind Sasuke for a couple of seconds, his presence hidden by the shadows casted by the dim lights in this area, pondering on how he should approach him. Coming up with nothing, he shrugged in a_ whatever_ sort of fashion before finally plopping down on the next stool and ordering a drink as well.

The compelling force was back once more as it prompted Sasuke to regard his new neighbour this time. Complying, he gently pulled his glass away from his lips and placed it back soundlessly on the counter, not even a ripple forming on the surface of his unfinished drink. He discreetly twisted his head to the side a little, trying to catch a quick look on the man on the next stool.

The simultaneous angling of head and the slight tousling of blonde tresses under the movement had his breath hitched. _Fuck_.

"Hey," greeted the blonde with an added grin, pearly whites blinding under the almost darkness.

"Hn," Sasuke was almost tempted to squint his eyes at the blinding intensity of the other's teeth, but when his dark eyes roved a little higher, they didn't dare move a muscle after landing on identical pools of brilliant blue.

A little curve formed on the bottom lids then and hid half of his orbs.

_Pity_,Sasuke complained internally.

"How'd you like the show?" The blonde asked conversationally, lips stretched into a warm smile.

"It was… entertaining." Sasuke concluded, not wanting to reveal the depths of his infection.

"You know, I've got some time to spare, and you look like you've got some tension to relief."

The raven quirked an eyebrow, a little impressed with his company's ability to read his stoic facial feature. Maybe it was his shoulders. His eyes quickly darted towards his clothed shoulders to check for signs of rigidity, missing the innuendo.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders once and looked back up at the blonde, wanting to ask so badly how he knew. He'd lived for twenty three years, and nobody had managed to read his feelings since he'd hit thirteen, when he'd witnessed his parents' death. Instead, he opted for a more casual approach. "Good eye." He praised.

"My tongue works pretty damn well too," the blonde said cheekily, licking around the rims of his raised glass, eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

"Hn." This time, Sasuke smirked. He had another twenty minutes, lots of cash in his pocket, and some amount of stress and tension to let loose. "Why don't I be the judge to that?" he asked, eyes narrowed with a playful gleam in it.

It wasn't like he was gay or anything, he just didn't have a set preference since he didn't feel the pull of attraction often, and was even dubbed abnormal by his peers for not drowning in the blanket of attention that was thrown over him daily.

He was given a grin just as playful in return.

The blonde got off his stool and on to his feet, waiting as Sasuke did the same. Sasuke took his time sliding off his stool, outwardly looking like an elegant noble, inwardly, he was trying hard to restrain the drumsticks beating at his heart faster. The view he received up close was much more well defined compared to the far range one he'd received prior, what with the mass of heads as woman danced around him.

His unbalanced scale of luck tipped back towards good, deciding that striking what little conversation he had with the blonde dancer had brought his scale back to balance. He'd have to wait until after the events of the night unfold to examine if his good luck plate would be full.

Sasuke cast one last, quick look at the leather clothed bulge between the other's thighs before withdrawing from temptation and slowly raking his eyes up in a discreet fashion, scanning over the taut muscle on his sweat-glistened chest, with only a couple of leather straps tied around in a seemingly random order.

Would he be cheating on his wife were he to submit to his craving? Would he be a hypocrite?

Thoughts were pushed aside as lithe fingers clasped onto his wrist and dragged him passed crowds and obstacles before stopping at a wooden door. The shiny metal sign with the words 'Office' engraved on went unnoticed as the door was pushed open and both boys walked into the unlit room, out of reach from the stench of heavy alcohol and smoke.

x

Sasuke was guided to sit atop a large mahogany desk. A wobbly stack of paperwork was heedlessly pushed to the side, giving the anticipating raven more room to move about. Only an overhead light was switched on by the blonde who now kneeled before him, smirking at said raven seductively.

"Should the judging begin?" He asked in a sultry tone, fingers lightly trailing over his thighs.

"Hn."

Sasuke watched as fingers travelled towards his inner thigh, kneading the flesh soothingly, a warm up to the oncoming activity. They then travelled up to the hem of his office slacks, popping his fly open and tugging them as low as possible. He coaxed Sasuke to lift his hips as he supported the other's knee, making quick work of jerking the clothing towards the raven's ankle before his attention was diverted towards more important parts.

A tingling sensation shot up his spine as a palm rubbed between milky thighs, his libido already twitching at the attention.

The blonde's fingers lightly skimmed across dark tresses that had escaped the confines of his briefs as his palm continued rubbing around him, quickly teasing him into wakefulness. He felt a finger pull on the coarse hair lightly before hooking around the top of his underwear, tugging them down to rest stretched above his parted knees.

It took his lower half to be exposed for him to realize they were in an air conditioned room. A faint spread of pink tinted his pale cheeks as his manhood sprang a little upwards, despite the cold air warping around it. He shivered slightly at the cool air blared against his heated member.

Sasuke still couldn't quite place his finger around the reason behind his partaking in this particular happening. Revealing his family jewels is dishonouring, definitely, and having another _man_ touch it should by all means be humiliating. But he couldn't wrap his mind around coherent thoughts or traditional family rules and teachings as fingers clenched around his arousal, giving it a few experimental squeezes before settling at a right hold.

He hissed as his aroused flesh made contact with the blonde's fingers, feeling his body heat up feverishly as the hand around him began moving, holding him from the base up to his head, stretching the skin along his length with him. Sasuke swallowed hard, looking elsewhere while the hand nuzzled against the bottom of his head and pulled downwards again. They continued moving at a rhythmic pace, slowly pumping the raven into higher awareness.

Another hand reached up and lightly caressed his tightening sac, ghostly dragging the pads of his fingers over the twin balls before proceeding to cupping them in his palm, giving it a few light pulls while rolling them about his hand.

Sasuke could vaguely hear the blonde's little chuckle over the throaty moans he'd failed to gulp down. He basked in the pleasure of having another stranger's hand play around his member, eyes half lidded as half of his eyeballs rolled back in delight, stomach clenching in pleasurable pain.

When the blonde's agonizingly needed ministrations halted, Sasuke turned an irate glare down at his erection, pointing upwards proudly with a hand around his base and the starting beads of fluid on the head. He almost blushed again at the sight but a pair of blue watchful eyes staring back at him had him busy with something else. His gaze concentrated on the deep orbs, watching without really registering the other's actions as the eyes lowered along with the head. They winked at him in a teasing manner before he felt a strong surge of electricity coursing through his body as a hot sheath enveloped his manhood.

Sasuke hissed out in shock, feeling as the electricity subsided into a hum of a more bearable intensity. He forced an eye to open as he memorized the imagery set before him, the plump lips around his head, the curved eyes, the head of blonde, and the swollen cheeks.

A slightly trembling hand of his reached out to cup the blonde's chin, his thumb running over the scars he'd just noticed was present on the blonde's tan face. There were three on each side of his cheeks, all fanning out like whisker marks. He'd decided it suited the blonde's face. It made him look all the more foxy.

The head below him began moving as lips captured more of his length, tongue lapping at the sensitive organ almost greedily inside the hot cavern of the skilful dancer's mouth. An all too foreign yet recognizable feeling started within him. The movement from the blonde's mouth kicked that little step on his stomach to work, pulling on all his tension and building it inside as those sinful lips roamed around him in increased acceleration.

Sasuke relented and moaned unabashedly, blinking in surprise to find hands already gripping on the blonde locks hard, tugging the head forward at the speed he most wanted. The blonde only complied, chuckling with the organ still within his mouth. The vibrations from the sound sent ripples of burning want up his spine and down to his stomach, where it melted with the rest of the build-up and filled the container close to the brim.

Dizzily, Sasuke gave the blonde's willing mouth a few light thrust to satiate his immediate need. He felt the blonde shift below him until his length was plunged deeper within, constricted by the tight hold of his oesophagus.

"F-Fuck," he writhed in his seat as he was being swallowed whole, the dancer's head angled strategically to envelope his length, a glazed over look in his own eyes as well. Sasuke noticed the obvious tent in the stripper's own leather pants and couldn't help but push his hips forward, forcing his erection to hit repeatedly against the back of the tunnel. It must be painful to keep it locked under that tight leather.

Sasuke didn't have time to sympathize the blonde though as his stomach tightened painfully, the progressing stimulation all leading to the finale. His eyes barely took in the bobbing head of blonde in front him while his swollen member throbbed in warning before what felt like a floodgate smashed through his stomach, sending streams of white fluid straight into the blonde's mouth, some splashing onto his face and dribbled down his lips as he pulled out slightly, not wanting to choke the man to death.

He was panting harshly at his release and felt the strength from him drained to nothing. Lifelessly, he fell forward and was caught in the blonde's arms. He heard a tired, light hearted chuckle emitted from the grinning dancer as the length of his body was laid across the table, briefs yanked off his legs to dab at the cum still lingering on the head of his member.

Sasuke groaned. "Did you really have to use that?" He asked as the blonde stroke down his length with his scrunched up black briefs. He felt himself twitch at the light strokes. His common sense were tumbling back to the window of his brain, portraying this unholy deed to his mind leader as they yakked out all the faults of this little session. Sasuke couldn't help but ignore his strict inner self for once, turning a blind eye towards how undignified it was to be sprawled like this in front of a stranger's eye.

"It's soiled anyway." The blonde chuckled again, "So what's the score?"

Sasuke smirked despite his state of undress. "Eig-"

Just as Sasuke was about to voice eight, his gaze followed Naruto as he rubbed his finger pads teasingly over his cleaned manhood before turning his underwear around to a clean side to wipe away the ribbons of fluid on his own face.

"Hn," He got up into a sitting position and yanked his pants back on. "9."

He watched as the blonde wiped off the last of his cum and handed back the soiled clothing to Sasuke, tongue stuck out to twirl around his lips, licking off the remnants of his seed with a little smirk intact.

"You can keep that." Sasuke grimaced at the piece of clothing.

The blonde smirked. "It'll be a good start to solve my problem," he said as his eyes darted down to his own bulge.

"Do you need help with your case?"

"Actually, clients can lend a hand to speed up the process." The blonde stated matter of factly while his lips edged into a devious smirk.

He then lowered his hand to press against his tent, a hiss coming out of his swollen lips as the neglected organ was being fed suddenly with sensations. Sasuke didn't even bother hiding his interest, eyes trained onto the palm between leather clad thighs, occasionally roaming upwards to meet sparkling blue eyes. He did however spend two seconds to make sure he wasn't salivating. That would just be downright embarrassing.

Sasuke felt the diminished flame in him ignited once more. He fought the strong urge to leap over and pull out the blonde's length into his own hands, not even knowing they had come from. Why did he even volunteer for this again?

The last time he checked, he had a wife.

Who he suspected was cheating on him.

That's why he made a call to Kakashi, to hire the best detective he could offer. Which he should be meeting –

Sasuke casted a glance at the watch around his wrist, his mask of apathy barely hiding the panic rising.

- Over twenty minutes ago.

"Fuck, I've got to go," Sasuke muttered raggedly, shifting his pants around to get his bulge into a more comfortable position. He quickly fished out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out couple of hundred dollar note, unsure of the usual price.

The blonde paused in his handwork and cocked an eyebrow as the notes was tossed at him, eyeing the raven who quickly rearranged himself before bolting out of the place, all the while still looking every bit elegant.

He smirked deviously, quickly stripping off his scanty clothes and bringing himself to completion. Once done, he spared himself a few seconds to come down from the high, fingers tripping over one another as his hand reached up for the phone attached to the desk. He dragged the device down to his lap, fingers jabbing at numbers while he propped the phone to the side of his head, speaker meeting ear.

"Kakashi? This is Naruto. Give me five more minutes, I'm just cleaning up some leftover mess."

He heard the man snicker until a muffled sound was elicited, repeating after the information he'd just given to someone else. Three guesses to who it could be, and two don't count.

x

Sasuke pushed past the mass of bodies surrounding him, turning his hard glare onto any drunkard foolish enough to block his way. He made quick work to squeeze himself out of the crowd, eyes scanning the surrounding for any signs of a masked man with silver gravity defying hair.

_Spotted,_ he nodded in thought. Sasuke strode up to the back of one occupied bar stool, his shadow looming over a couple of females barricading his object of interest.

He cleared his throat audibly, gaining a couple of the sleazy women's attention. A few of them recognised the intensity behind his stare for what it's worth and backed away obediently, others who refused to bulge were simply pushed aside as he took up a seat next to this, eliciting whines and whimpers of protests.

"My, my, Sasuke. You kept me waiting for ten minutes." A hand gently navigated the women between them apart, revealing a crinkled eye and the outline of a smile on the other's mask. His other eye was deftly covered by long grey locks, poking outwards of the man's head as they spiked upwards and tilted slightly to the side.

"I was busy and was unaware of the time," Sasuke offered as a clipped explanation. "So where is he? He's thirty minutes late."

"You are thirty minutes late too."

"I had a plausible excuse."

"I'm sure he had one too, Sasuke." The older man's right eye was curved into a happy upturned U, a suspicious smile etched beneath the mask over his bottom face.

"Cut to the chase, Kakashi. I can't trust a detective who doesn't stick to punctualities." Pale arms folded across his stiff chest while Sasuke glared harder at the unaffected man.

"You trust me and I'm always late." Kakashi replied with a hidden smug grin.

He felt another approaching presence and turned to face the figure, stunned beyond words. "Besides, I believe I was twenty minutes early?" the newcomer said with a cheeky grin plastered on.

x

Life is a bitch.

Karma is a bitch.

The blonde in front of him is a bitch.

Twenty three years later, the compelling urge to throw himself off a building came knocking on his door for a second visit.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke." Came Kakashi's happy voice, hands motioning between one grinning blonde and one suicidal brunette.

"We've met." Sasuke snapped, eyes turning hard, glaring at the remaining women who lingered around.

"We sure did!" chirped the blonde, pulling a stool to sit between the two men, forming a little triangle between the three of them.

Sasuke cleared his throat and folded his arms, straightening his back to get into a good posture. He then directed his gaze at Kakashi, silently conveying his homicidal intents. "It's 2.30 in the morning, so I'll make this quick. I suspect my wife is having an outside affair, and I intend on finding out who it is and why she's keeping up with it."

"Well," Naruto drawled, "she probably realised you swing the other way, or maybe you play both sides, but you're not putting your fighter to good use."

He turned hard eyes towards the blonde, currently dressed in a black t shirt and jeans. "No, she's not that shallow, and she's one to think further ahea-"

"Oh come on, Uchiha, after all that and you're still so uptight?"

"You should have told me you were going to be my detective." Sasuke's voice sounded all but strangled. He was trying hard to restrain from full out yelling.

"Where is the fun in that? And besides, I like getting to know my clients before working with them. Gives me a better idea of what I'm dealing with."

Kakashi was watching their interaction with obvious amusement, sipping his tequila stealthily without revealing the lower half of his face.

"Kakashi, I am not paying a sex fiend to do my bidding."

A loud gasp was emitted at the accusation. "I am _not_ a sex fiend."

"Then explain why a detective would be on a strip pole playing cock tease."

"Actually, I was targeting the ladies," Naruto grinned, oblivious to the killer intent radiating off Sasuke in waves, "And I'm here today because ero-sennin was short on staff. Usually, I just do a little background search before agreeing to be anybody's detective."

Detecting the nauseating aura Sasuke was sending out, Kakashi sneakily made his move and snuck out of the club, smiling at a nearby lady and sweet talking her back to his home.

"And how did my background search go?" Sasuke asked tauntingly, unaware of Kakashi's leave.

"Your request was really last minute, so I thought I'd have a hands-on session. Learnt lots about you." Sasuke felt a hand land on his lap, teasingly rubbing his inner thigh.

He smacked it, but the tan hand dodged the attack and resided on his crotch for safety.

His cock twitched.

Naruto smirked.

"Why don't we discuss more about this tomorrow over breakfast? The club's really loud, and the bar counter isn't a really private place either." Naruto reasoned professionally, all the while nudging the napping organ back to life.

Sasuke felt his foundation shake under every touch, his hands unable to pull away the delicious friction those talented fingers brought. He wanted this, but he shouldn't, and he wouldn't.

He quickly stood up, the hand on him slipping away. "Yes, good night. Just send me the directions to your office."

He took a step towards the exit, but felt fingers latch onto his wrist, stopping him. "Let me show you my office now. A good night was what you wanted, wasn't it?" Hot breath fanned over the side of his face as the blonde leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Yes," He gulped. Sasuke took in a deep breath, eyes shut in exasperation. This had gone on long enough, he had to right things. Lids snapped open, revealing hard onyx gaze, a mask of indifference worn over his face. "A good night of sleep. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go back." With that, Sasuke took off towards the exit, debating on whether or not he should change detectives for his task.

"Can I join you, Uchiha-san?" Naruto jokingly teased, earning a raised middle finger. He chuckled and watched as Sasuke left the building, pulling a phone out of his pocket.

He scrolled through his contacts and tapped on one particular name, waiting for it to beep only twice until a deep voice picked up the phone.

"Uzumaki."

"Itachi." Naruto greeted back with a smile.

"How's Sasuke?"

"He's in good hands, don't worry. I _am_ the best in my line after all. You worry 'bout your side."

"Hn."

He could envision the light smirk Itachi wore when the phone ended. Chuckling once more, he headed back to his car, determined to start digging up dirt on who he suspected would be their target.

He has a pretty good idea.

He was, afterall, friends with the entire world.


	2. Chapter 2: Adonis on the role

**A/N: Unf thanks to the lovelies who read and reviewed and favourited and followed and sobs you know who you are. **

**Warning: Little smut? Foul language? **

**Disclaimer: I actually have a Sasuke action figure, so technically, Sasuke belongs to me. The Naruto series? Not so much. **

* * *

"So, Uchiha. As much as I'd like to believe 'Because I said so,' is a plausible reason, it is not. And it's only protocol that I get your honest thoughts and suspicions out into the open before we can plunge any further."

Sasuke crossed his arms in defiance as he leaned back against the doorframe coolly and glared back at the blonde seated behind the office desk.

"Now, can I just get your bloody approval on my outfit of the day so we can get this investigation business started?"

Receiving no reply of sorts, Naruto heaved a breath and repeated the seemingly mind boggling question that has been postponing his dire need to get out into the open and collect dirt on people for the past 10 minutes.

"I repeat, why can't I start stalking your wife dressed like this?"

x

Naruto looked like a total hooker.

A tan Adonis in a fitting black tank top that clung onto his very chest like a second skin, defining every little line, dent and bump carved onto the perfectly sculpted body of his. A pair of low rising jeans hung low on his hips, threatening to fall any moment. – At least, that's what his mind kept envisioning. – The piece of denim was stretched taut against his firm behind, sure to receive many looks from any sane person living and breathing, and they were tight against his legs, bloody skinny jeans, wrapped snuggly against Naruto's muscled limbs.

"Because I said so." Sasuke answered once more, frustrated with how their conversation was going nowhere. Why can't the stupid blonde read his mind like how he read his facial features the night prior?

Perhaps if he developed mind reading powers, this whole problem would have been solved ten minutes ago. He would have known to put on a big, thick, ugly jacket and change into a pair of baggy jeans instead. And maybe Sasuke could make him look even more unattractive by throwing a few eggs at his hard upper body, making him look, and even smell, revolting.

"You're not afraid that your wife would fall for me and ditch you for real, would you?" Naruto tried a little joke to ease the tension in the air, though his voice held some level of seriousness.

The only thing he's afraid of is if Naruto -his detective, not some skanky slut- went out like that, Sakura _might_ fall for him, and it would deter their investigation rate.

"Hn." Sasuke casted a defeated look at the blonde, coming to the conclusion that Naruto would not be receiving any mind powers any time soon. "Put on a jacket." He finally said.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the blonde slapped a palm over his forehead dramatically. "That's it? Geez, Sasuke, why didn't you just say so!" Naruto propelled himself out of his seat and walked up towards a makeshift cupboard, which is basically a cardboard box with a couple of folded clothes tucked within. He dug through it a little and yanked out a leather jacket.

Perfect. Now he looks like a hot biker. Sasuke groaned.

x

"Now that we're all in agreement of what I'm wearing, why don't we officially start our discussion?" Naruto asked in mock cheerfulness.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's expected clipped reply.

"So, as much as I trust in your judgement," Naruto said with an edge of sarcasm, "what makes you think your wife is cheating on you?"

"This." Sasuke pulled his right shoulder forward, the bag slinging on it swinging towards the same direction. He unzipped it deftly and pulled out three burned CDs, all neatly inserted into a clear plastic case with only a date scribbled on the surface.

On instinct, Naruto picked up the top one and took it off his case, inserting it into the disc drive on his CPU, waiting as his computer picked up on it.

Sasuke didn't know how he feels about Naruto watching those discs. Even he felt slightly disturbed by it, and he should be affected the most, seeing as it was his wife starring. But the blonde was a professional detective, as unbelievable as it is, and he wouldn't be perturbed by events such as these. They would seem insignificant compared to other bigger cases he'd probably been on.

A box popped up on his desktop, concerning the disc he'd inserted. Naruto ran his mouse towards '_Play Video'_ and waited a couple more seconds as the software booted up and his disc info was transferred to it.

With an approving nod from Sasuke, Naruto tapped on his spacebar to play the video. The black screen quickly warped into a room with dim lighting, where a female was bent over a surface, her pink hair splayed across the back of her head as her body rocked forward with every thrust sent her way by the appendage stuck into her entrance, the unidentifiable figure propped behind her repeatedly ramming into her body.

Sasuke pointedly ignored the moans and mewls emitted from Naruto's speakers. Whether from pain or pleasure, he was unsure. Ten seconds to the video, the screen went black again, signalling the end of the short clip.

"Your wife?" Naruto asked with a blank face, head spinning with steps he'd planned on taking, laid out nicely on a red carpet.

"Hn," Sasuke curled his pointer finger and tapped against the hard cover of the other two discs, "I've received three of them."

Naruto glanced at the dates written on the shiny surfaces. The latest one was sent only two days ago.

"Are you sure those aren't just homemade videos from you?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure you noticed that I look better." Sasuke pointed out with a glare.

"How modest, Uchiha." Naruto quickly ejected the disc and slid it back to its case. "Alright, I'll go check out your wife and get back to you later."

Sasuke's stomach coil in undeterminable fury as Naruto's choice of words affected him on some psychological level.

"I'll be by your office in a little bit." Informed Naruto as he led them both to his door, Sasuke's bag zipped and slung once more over his shoulder while Naruto lingered behind, closing the door after Sasuke's departure.

He played oblivious to the questioning stare tossed his way before the door closed entirely. With a mental to-do list already set up, Naruto set about searching his office for a couple of devices and machineries he would need for the day.

x

Out in the open park, Naruto waited patiently on a bench, looking as inconspicuous as possible as he idly flicked through a magazine, eyes darting towards the café up ahead whenever he saw fit. Thirty minutes through it, he noticed a pink headed female walked out the store, waving goodbye to an apparent acquaintance of hers with a hideous black bowl cut and incredibly bushy brows, dressed in a head to toe green spandex. _Yuck._

In the video, he noticed her outside man had black hair. Even though the camera was angled specifically to hide his face, he caught sight of some short black tresses on the nape of the man's neck. He scrunched up his nose while hoping Mr. Lunch Buddy isn't _it_. Mentally, Naruto memorized the other's features and jotted it down onto his internal notepad, planning on researching more about him later on.

He felt his lips edge up into a smirk as he stood up from his bench, magazine mindlessly thrown back to flop onto the wooden surface. He bent his head a little bit lower so his hair hid his face, a little chip-like device held between his pointer and middle fingers, and began running forward towards the two unsuspecting people.

A little gasp was elicited just before Naruto slammed into the pink headed female, falling unceremoniously onto her feet. Discreetly, he slipped the chip under her high heels and pressed it against the sole of her shoes, holding it long enough for it to stick firmly.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" The pinkette bent down to place both hands around his biceps, holding him steady as Naruto feinted dizziness.

"Er.. what? Ow.." He clutched onto his scraped knee as he slowly got up to his feet, the man next to him staring at him with huge, round eyes. Literally the size of saucers.

Please don't be _it._

"That's the spirit, youthful one!" He gave Naruto a big smile and a thumbs up, apparently praising him for picking himself off the floor.

"Erm, thanks?" Naruto dusted off some dirt from his shirt, feeling a pair of concerned eyes on him. He regarded those emerald gaze and allowed a quirky grin to grace his features. "I'm fine now, sorry."

"Are you sure?" She voiced hesitantly.

"Sakura, you mustn't question a man's physical state. It'll squash his pride and his youthful spirit!" The green freak exclaimed with a throw of his arms.

"But Lee.."

"Hey now, it's fine. Don't have a lover's brawl because of me!" Naruto interjected, intent on hearing out their responses.

"Oh my god, you've got it wrong!" Sakura quickly protested, her eyes a little bit wider than usual as her hands were thrust forward.

"It is my dearest wish to be wedded to Sakura-chan during my youthful springtime, but she is unfortunately taken by one Sasuke Uchiha, therefore I must not interject." Lee stated with apparent grim in his voice.

Doesn't put him out of his suspect list though.

"Ah, my bad then!" Naruto bowed apologetically and casted them a wave, turning around as he pretended to leave. He heard Sakura mutter a quick goodbye to Lee as well until they both parted ways. Perfect.

When Sakura's footsteps sounded distant enough, Naruto turned back around to head towards Lee.

"Wait, Lee, was it?" He called after the green atrocity as he ran after it.

Lee turned around and the surprise to see him was evident in his insanely wide eyes.

"Can I please borrow your phone? I need to make an urgent call." Naruto said raggedly, panting slightly in faked tiredness.

"Ah, why of course! It is my duty to assist any youths to the extent of my capabilities!" Lee dug through a cleverly concealed pocket attached to his hip and pulled out a seemingly old mobile phone. "My sensei had it for his 25th birthday and he gifted it to me on my 22nd. It was an honour accepting it!" He pronounced proudly.

Naruto ignored it and made to dial a familiar number. He held the device to his ear and covered the back with his palm, sliding down the back cover enough to insert a similar chip onto his battery. When the dial was picked up, a cocky grinned appeared on his features.

"Hello?"

"Kiba-kun," Naruto greeted in a girlish voice.

"Naruto? Oh you bastard,-"

"I-I would like to o-order a meatball pi-i-zza, please." He stuttered on purpose, hoping to rile up the angry teen behind the line.

"Don't mock my girlfriend! I'll have you know Hinata has a mean right hook!"

"E-extra large please. The b-balls.. I like th-them big."

"Fucking asshole," He chuckled at the emitted groan. "Address?"

"I'll pick it up from your store. Be there in 10?"

Kiba hung up.

Naruto snickered and ended the call with a push of the red button, handing it back to Lee. The brunette stared back at him with a look of disdain on his face. "You mustn't make jokes so crude!"

Naruto turned around, intending to leave for real this time, and flicked his wrist as he raised his arm. "Whatever, freak."

He wasn't as oblivious to the shocked gasp as he pretended he was though.

x

"S'suke... " A breathy voice purred as the figure got on all fours, a seductive grin gracing his beautiful plump lips.

Sasuke stared back at him, restraining hard from salivating. Instead, he smirked as his eyes roamed the body on display with half his back propped up against the headboard, the only piece of clothing on him being a loose tie in burgundy, splayed across his bared chest, lying peacefully on the tip of his shoulder blade.

The tan body crawled towards him in an agonizing slow pace, a hand raised to twirl its lithe fingers around the edge of his tie. A head shot forward, eyes hidden by heavy blonde fringe, lips parted to allow a tongue free. The wet organ gave his cheek a sly lick, slowly travelling lower until it lapped at his own closed lips.

"Mmhm," a submissive sound tore through his throat, followed by a deep moan as fingers found placement on his unclothed manhood. His hands closed around the neck before him, pulling the caramel coloured beauty closer. Tongue left the safety of his mouth, playfully dancing around the offered tongue of the other man, following as his partner retreated back into the confines of the tan man's warm cavern. His head propelled forward to allow lips to latch against lips, his tongue darting forward in favour of probing the other's mouth open before joining into the twirl of an erotic battle inside the unfamiliarity of the man's mouth.

Fingers clenched tightly against his length, pumping him in time to the thrust of his hips, pushing further the limits his stomach could withhold against the dam of sensations screaming to be released. He turned a challenging smirk against the desperate shouts of his inner struggles. His own hand latched onto a sacred organ of his partner's, squeezing it experimentally before bringing it towards his own dripping length, hissing as flesh met flesh.

"Damn, you're really, _really, _hard, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt a gentle rub against his length, brows furrowing at the feeling of cloth on his heated member. His world began fading at a speed all too quick. With a shaking, translucent hand, he cupped his partner's chin, holding it up.

He had the pleasure of peering into a pair of mesmerizing blue recesses, staring back at him with a cheeky gleam. He blinked.

The only thing his hazy mind registered was as supposed to be, are the blonde locks hanging over tan face. Half lidded blue eyes were quirked into a teasing curve, clouded with anything but extreme need. Tantalizing lips were stretched apart to deliver a lopsided grin, no swollenness apparent. As he blinked once more and gazed downwards, he noticed the aggravating pieces of articles coating the body that brought him so close.

He growled.

"Don't need to get pissy, bastard! I brought pizza!" The mist of his dreams were blown away by a loud noise, to which he was sad to acknowledge, belonged to lips he desired.

The light nudging to his arousal brought his gaze upon the dent in his office slacks, eyes boring internal flames onto the large palm over it.

"Don't touch me so rudely." Sasuke found his voice, rough and ragged from the after effects of the highly arousing imagery his inner musings concocted. He didn't, though, slap away the hand on him as would be expected. It was oddly similar to the feelings spurred on by the man in his dreams, and he would swallow his pride and relish in it for a few more selfish seconds.

"I've touched you before and you never stopped me. I touch you again, and you didn't stop me. I'm starting to think you want this, Sa-su-ke." Naruto breathed next to his ear, the warm breath fanning out against his flushed cheeks, his blush concealed only half heartedly.

"Hn," He crossed his arms dejectedly over his chest before deciding his selfish moments were up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He announced, and got out of his seat, finally noticing the clustered pieces of paper crumpled slightly on his desk, the faint outline of where his head once laid traced by lines of papers affected.

He heard the blonde behind him sigh before speaking up. "Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen it just last night." Arms wrapped around his torso from behind, pulling him back against a hard body. "Besides, I won't charge." Fingers curled around the hem of his pants before unbuttoning it, trailing over his bulge as they slowly lowered his zipper.

Sasuke's superior half told him to struggle, to push away those nimble fingers and pull his bloody pants back on, but the voice that accompanied it was abruptly changed into the one of the stripper from last night, teasingly telling him to do the opposite.

Confused, he decided to take on another topic. Something he _could_ handle without having an internal debate.

"How was your stalking session?" He somehow managed to voice in baritone, mouth only twitching slightly at the stroking on his appendage.

"I've only got up to inserting a tracking chip onto Sakura's shoe and suspect no.1's phone." A finger slid across his weeping slit, circling the round body before lightly digging the forefront of his nail into it, earning a loud hiss from the shaking raven.

"I'll monitor their movements from my computer and check for anything unusual for the time being." A serious expression overtook the one of playfulness as a thought busted its way into the forefront of his head.

Naruto was vaguely aware of the throbbing in the swollen organ he was pumping, but the loud splattering brought on by the heavy stream of fluid shooting out of Sasuke's length had his attention directed to the present. He grinned at the quivering man, giving his softening member a light pat.

Two efficient knocks on the door had both their heads averted upward, the sound of the doorknob being twisted open had Naruto frantically forcing Sasuke's pants back up while the raven schooled his face as straight as possible.

His office door opened to reveal a young man, eyes curved knowingly as an insincere smile took over his lips in a valiant effort to deliver pleasure. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the short black hair, mentally adding said man onto his list of suspects.

He felt Sasuke shifting in front of him until his hands were forcefully pushed away from lean hips. The raven cleared his throat. "What do you want?" He asked, almost aggressively.

Naruto choked on his saliva. "Shouldn't you be more polite?" He whispered, shuffling to stand next to the stoic man while he kept his hands to himself.

"I am sure Sasuke-san is just embarrassed after having me interrupt what looked to be an intimate moment. I read in a book once that some people prefer to cover their embarrassment with anger." The black-haired man said as he kept up the fake facade of a smile.

He noticed the pale fingers clenched as they shook slightly in rage. In an attempt to lower the rising blood pressure, Naruto swung his hand lightly to the side, gently brushing over clenched fist.

Moot point.

"Answer my question," Sasuke all but yelled, glaring daggers at the smiling being. His voice was dark, laced with the venom of his infernal rage, and they quivered with obvious restrain.

"I'm most certain that you remember me from our last encounter. The scar I've obtained from the porcelain piece that struck me from the vase you shattered out of what I could only assume was unreasonable anger hasn't completely faded." He said with a smile.

"If you're here for the same reason, my answer is no." Sasuke wanted to smirk at the fact that he'd actually caused harm to the man, but the stupid smile he wore confused his emotions and put off the pride stammering forward.

"Perhaps I should leave you two to your discussion." Naruto nervously muttered as he made a move to exit

"Stay."

_Well geez, woof. _He huffed and crossed his arms, choosing to lean against an empty wall as they continued discussing _professionally. _

"I'll inform my superior. I've also read that it is manners to thank you after a formal discussion, which I take this to be, even with your once again, unreasonable attitude. So, thank you for spending your time of day to discuss this matter with me. I'll be taking my leave now."

Naruto was beginning to wonder if the smile on the man's face was a permanent fixture. He felt the tensed air around him dissipate as the brunette stepped out the door.

He turned to look back at the raven, fuming silently in his spot. He stood through the entire conversation and understood nothing. No wonder he wasn't suited to be a businessman. Shrugging, he put on a smile and regarded the raven with a box of pizza held in his palm. "Pizza, anyone?"

x

"Root Corporations, Danzo's PA speaking."

"Hello, this is Sai. I need to speak to the boss."

After some shifting noises, a gruff voice answered the line.

"Speak."

"It seems that the littlest Uchiha has found a new partner, and it is quite possible that he's more intrigued with him than his wife."

"Haruno will not be enough to trade for the Sharingan, is that what you're implying?"

"Yes, but I have devised a new plan and a backup just in case, sir."

"Very well."


	3. Chapter 3: Mistreated as a whole

**A/N: asdkhl hi don't leave sit and stare and hi **

**Warning: Sexual Content, Rape Scene, Sexual Content, Ugh Sexual Content F&A ok**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke's only mine if he's real. Sob. **

* * *

Three hours.

For three hours now, Lee stood by a row of identical full body spandex suits in green, a hand holding his chin as he stared intently at the eye sore of an outfit.

Seriously, are these _things_ even legal?

Many times now, Naruto had been tempted to walk out of his hiding spot, pull out one of those atrocities from the rack and force it into Lee's chest. It was _so_ frustrating, watching as he dragged his fingers over a piece, as if examining it, before letting his hand slip, moving to pick out another bloody piece, and then another, and another, and another, before returning to examine the first one again.

His hopes were lifted ever so slightly just when Lee actually picked one out _off_ the rack, as in hanger in hands, suit dangling in air, and placed it over his body as his eyes roamed the article. His eyes widened in hope when Lee casted a smile and gave himself one of his ridiculous thumbs up.

But just then, a rush of air brushed past him and a whizz of green dashed towards Lee, disrupting his observation.

When the green whizz stilled, he realized with growing frustration that it was _another _man, dressed in the exact same thing as Lee. And he was groomed just like Lee too, with the addition of a couple of years.

"Gai-sensei, you finally made it!" Lee cried with wide watery eyes, a puppy dog look that's been magnified ten times over.

"Sorry for the delay, Lee! I had 150 more laps to complete around the field when you invited me over. You have to cease the limited days of your youth!" The man said with all seriousness, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Hai, sensei!" Lee responded, wearing pretty much the same expression.

"What youthful event have you invited me to tonight, Lee?"

"I'm buying a new suit to fit the changes of my youth and would like your input on my decisions!"

"If that's the case, I will decide on a new suit too!"

Naruto buried his face into his hands and decided then and there that Lee was harmless and wouldn't need further investigation. He was definitely not staying until the middle of the night while these _people _shopped. He had better things planned for the later night. With a pen, he crossed off his name over the notepad that's been lying on the ground for over three hours now.

x

Sasuke sighed as he put yet another proposition into his shredder. Nameless company no. 81793 had the childish wish of teaming up with his company in order to produce an even more powerful line of unnecessary items cluttering the Earth.

As if.

He'd had a long evening. His assistant had renewed his shredder bin at least five times every hour to make sure his shredder doesn't break down from an overload.

While the whole world is busy working on saving trees, these companies – stubborn little shits – have been sending in stacks of _propositions_ repeatedly only to be shredded without a look after the title.

Sasuke ran his hand over his hair while glancing at his clock. It's eleven, a reasonably appropriate time to return home. He'd been going back later than usual these couple weeks, dreading to face his wife after the few DVDs he'd been sent.

It wasn't that he would get angry and hit her or something. She must have a good reason to go through what she did, he knew that at least. What he didn't know, is what he would say when the topic would be undoubtedly brought up should they have an actual conversation.

He never was a man of many words. Imagine a forced conversation _with _his wife, _regarding_ his wife having an affair.

With a low groan, he got off the comfort of his leather office chair and exited the room, walking down the corridor into a room by the very end. He fished out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, eyes dutifully searching the white empty room before lingering on the wall-to-floor sized vault by the other end.

Sighting nothing unusual, he relocked the door and left.

x

Quarter to eleven.

She had approximately thirty minutes to pack the hell up and get the hell out of here.

Holding back a tear, Sakura dug through her wardrobe, careful to pick out a few folded pieces of clothes kept further into the deeper recesses. She didn't want anything seeming irregular to spike suspicion. Gently, she laid the chosen articles inside her backpack and tossed in a couple of other necessities, such as her toothbrush, facial cleanser, toner and lotion, body butter and lotion, mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and her purse.

She had to quell her inner demon from urging her to grab the shampoo and conditioner. Sasuke dealt with his hair with care and preciseness. He would notice if his beloved shampoo and conditioner disappeared from his bathroom. He would also notice if his toothpaste is gone. Therefore, she would have to buy them at a later date.

Eleven.

Fifteen more minutes until Sasuke's sleek black Porsche would slide neatly into the empty pavement outside their house. A tear dribbled down her cheek as she thought of all that she's leaving behind. Her job, her life, her husband.

She'd been pursuing the boy since forever, and now she's walking out on what she had desired. At least she could reminisce on all the good times, though little, they'd had. Like the day Sasuke proposed, and their first sexual encounter, as awkward as it may be. She still had the privilege to roam her unworthy eyes all over his beautiful body.

Determination overpowered the strangling sadness, and with one last glance, she ditched her heels for a pair of sneakers and cradled her bag closer to her chest before running off into the darkness.

x

It hurts.

The talons of depression clawed repeatedly against her shrivelled heart, puncturing a vein every time a sharp nail dug harshly into her. It scratched and tore away pieces of her heart with every lash, stimulating her tear glands. They flowed out of her eyes like a constant stream, and whenever she tried to stop it, they burst through her with a bigger force.

It couldn't be helped. The tears that flow, they come from a pain worse than those of when she was raped. It hurts so fucking much, the things she's willing to go through when it comes to protecting the man she loves.

And he doesn't even know it.

It hurts.

x

Sasuke walked through the doors to his bedroom, briefly glancing at the tempting warmth and comfort radiating off his king sized bed, a thick comforter spread above it, taunting him into their embrace. It was the feeling of utter laziness that suddenly coursed through his body, directing his consciousness towards the direction of his bed. But his righteous self wouldn't let it.

It smacked him into sensibility and forced him towards his bathroom, where he stripped down into nothing and hopped into the glass doors of his shower. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as his eyes slid closed while he stood under the raining water, feeling as the warm trickles flowed from his head to his body, slowly easing away the tension of the day as the sweat and dirt that gathered on him was washed off.

The scent of lavender flitted through his nose as he pumped a generous amount of shower gel into his hands, lathering it up to form suds before he rubbed it over his body.

He started with the hard pectorals of his chest, sliding over his pale skin without any friction from the shower gel. His hands slowly escalated lower, lightly tracing over the inking of muscle on his abdomen area before trailing over the growing of coarse black hair.

A quick blush rose and receded on his cheeks as a memory from during this afternoon's office hour passed through him. Without sparring a glance at his lower body, Sasuke quickly pressed his hands against the base of his length and scrubbed downwards with haste, intending on getting over this as quickly as possible. The little hiss that sounded through slightly parted lips was blamed on Naruto, and so was the brief shiver his body experienced when he held his member in his hands and gave it a few light strokes.

A light thud from his bedroom came unnoticed just as he turned on his showerhead once more, water splaying out from above him to wash through his lathered skin.

As a foot landed on the floorboard outside, his alarm system blared to life, setting off a little panic button in him as he hastily rinsed his body and plunged for the towel, instinctually wrapping it around his lean hips.

With a narrowed, speculated gaze, Sasuke closed his hand firmly against the doorknob and twisted it aside, pulling the door inwards as he scanned his room for any signs of intrusion.

And there stood his intruder, a blonde mop of smiles, leaning smugly against the wall next to the open window with both hands in his pocket.

"You do know that's breaking and entering, right?" Sasuke commented with a raised brow, his own arms crossed over his slick bare chest.

Naruto nodded before a cocky smirk graced his lips. "You do know you look _very_ edible now, right?" He mimicked in the same tone with a change of words.

An arrogant smirk lifted the corners of lips belonging to an aristocratic face before Sasuke walked towards the corner of his room and tapped on a few buttons to silence his alarm. Upon turning around, a grin was delivered to him on a scarred tan face, only inches in proximity, acting as a silent warning before a hand slipped through the layers of his towel and found purchase around a particularly sensitive organ down south.

x

Sakura smiled sadistically as she thought of recent happenings.

She wasn't a fool, she knew what they wanted. And unfortunately for them, she wasn't Sasuke's priority. It's the truth, and the truth hurts.

Sasuke wouldn't easily give up the Sharingan for her. And furthermore, he would never in his right mind give up his Sharingan to those fuckers.

But she would be damned if the constant attack against his conscious finally makes him cave one day, and it will be because of her that he gives up his most prized possession. She wouldn't allow it. She couldn't. It's his only reminder, only remembrance of his ancestors, of the family he had, of the life he once lived.

The physical assault on her body was also taking its toll on her. She would bear the onslaught of pain if it meant that Sasuke would be in safe hands, and his Sharingan would forever be locked away in his private vault, safe and sound. But allowing for these meetings to go on wouldn't bring good repercussions. They would only have more leverage over her beloved husband, and eventually, he will be robbed of what he holds most dear.

She came to only one conclusion.

Run.

Run, and disappear.

Her feet were soaked through from the puddles of rain she'd stepped on, the water seeping through her canvas sneakers and wetting her toes. Her leg muscles were screaming in agony after thirty minutes of running, her determination allowing for no breaks in between. Her chest was heaving with every large breath she took, heart thrumming rapidly against the confines of her ribcage, sweat glistening off her skin, flowing in scattered beads after her constantly moving body to splat soundlessly on the rough concrete.

All too suddenly, her body froze. Toes were curling inwards from the abrupt rush of cold air, thighs were quivering at the heavy sense of foreboding, her heart was slamming ferociously, her breath was hitched, and emerald eyes were wide with start terror.

"You didn't honestly believe that you could run away from the likes of me, did you, Ms. Haruno? Because quite obviously, I have the potent power and strength to which you do not possess."

A black motorbike, a shade which blends in too perfectly with the dark backdrop, skidded into a halt right before her. The biker had a smile holding no true emotions as he spoke to Sakura in what could possibly be forced politeness, with a cutting edge of directness.

With the grace of the Queen, he threw his leg over his seat, and covered the gap between his dangling feet and the rough ground below with a little hop. He kicked the brake gears down to stable his bike and sauntered towards the shivering female.

"Sai." She greeted monotonously, eyes slowly narrowing in disgust and loathing. The overwhelming sense of trepidation her body registered couldn't keep her body from trembling, but her gaze was different. It was hard.

A blade was produced from the sleeves of his black jacket, his fingers curling around the handle of the metallic tool, slowly raising it in front of him, the tip of the knife pointed between Sakura's eyes.

"I'm certain someone of your calibre could familiarize herself with the procedure by now."

"I am familiar with it, yes." She nodded without scepticism.

"May I ask now what you are waiting for?" His eyes curved demonically as a smile of no sincerity graced his lips.

"I do not intend to go through with your plans."

"I'm afraid you have no say in this, Ms. Haruno."

Sai was in front of her in a second, landing a hard punch to the side of her head. Automatically, hands wound up to clutch at her skull, trying to force the ringing down to a low hum. The throbbing pain caused her to feel a little wobbly, but other than that, she should be fine.

With precision, she threw her clenched fist outwards, directly towards the smiling man's mouth. An evil gleam passed through his half lidded eyes as he dodged at the very last second, purposefully sliding to his side while he watched with unhidden amusement as Sakura was thrown forward from the impact of her punch.

Her face smacked hard against the gravel of the ground, the rough and pointy surface poking through her skin, causing little dribbles of blood to flow from the newly acquired scratches on her once unblemished face.

Ignoring the ache, she forced her palms onto the ground and propelled her upper body up with an audible grunt.

A shrill cry of agony broke the silent night as a hard force collided against the small of her back, slamming her body back onto the gravel once more. She could taste the swelling of blood in her mouth, and with a scrunch of her nose, she spat out the metallic scented liquid, wincing at the burning sting on her back.

She knew the foot that descended onto her back didn't exert enough force to break her spine or injure any vitals, but it shredded through her pain receptors and brought on a vast surge up pain.

"I hope you understand that you can't defeat me in a battle. The faster you do that, the less amount of torture you would have to go through." The sounds emitted from the tearing of cloth accompanied his advice. She could feel hands on her back, already working on forcefully pulling her shirt apart, starting from the bottom hem. Tears pooled on her lids when realization struck, that once again, she couldn't help to stop or prolong the inevitable.

Her sore back tensed as a rush of cold air attacked her skin, and tears began falling in big drops onto the ground next to her as fingers clutched around the zipper to her skirt. She struggled to shake her way out from under him, to protect what's left of her dignity, but the body straddling her from above wouldn't see through it. Legs from both sides of her little waist slammed inwards, harshly kicking her bruised flesh to stop her annoying squirming. A loud yelp sounded from her lips and her vision began hazing.

There's no use. She's too weak. Too weak to protect those she loves.

As she drifted between her anguish-filled conscious and the cold nothingness of her subconscious, her skirt was slid off her lean hips. She vaguely felt the unwanted touch of icy fingers around her, positioning her body to his liking until she felt her panties being shifted.

Her senses once more resumed in a big hurdle as she wildly kicked her legs, trying to dislocate the intruding fingers from around her sacred sheath. A little snicker was emitted from the shadow covered man as the weight holding her down left. She heaved in relief, slowly relaxing her body to the disappearance of the weight, but all too fast, the force came crashing down on her tender waist, crushing a couple of ribs in the process.

Sakura's lips were parted as a silent scream escaped, eyes widened in the continued nightmare that refused to relinquish.

"Stay down," He whispered before shifting around to kneel beside her. Sai flipped her to her side and gripped the bothersome piece of underwear in his hands. He pulled it towards him, disregarding the hiss emitted from bleeding lips as the cloth snagged in between the cheeks of her round globes. With a little force, he tore it into two, allowing a second to spare as little beads and ribbons fell to the ground, joined by two separate pieces of neatly torn panties.

"I'll tell you this, Ms. Haruno." Sai said calmly, "Your husband seems to be intimately inclined to someone else, therefore your role in our plan has changed."

A little gasp was heard at the mention of Sasuke, and she felt her heart pump in anger and betrayal.

"I have found out the location of his vault, but it seems to be locked. Obtain the password for it, and you might be freed."

She felt crushed to the core.

After all the shit that she's swallowing down for Sasuke, could he really be cheating on her? No, it's not likely. He's the most antisocial person she's ever encountered, and she's met some pretty silent ones. He's also as asexual as it gets. He doesn't desire anything from her offered physique, he doesn't crave for outside attention, he doesn't seem to be affected by lust.

"You're wrong. Sasuke isn't as low as you." She heard herself speak with a tone of exasperation laced in her voice, speaking in Sasuke's stead.

"No, I'm certain I'm right. Until then, a little gift of appreciation for the DVDs you have helped me create previously."

A shrill whistling noise was elicited from above her and her eyes grew wide with wary. It was then she noticed that there weren't any cameras around. Sai hadn't installed any cameras to record their doings.

"I will be watching you from over here." Sai informed just as a group of stocky man huddled in. Their eyes were hidden by the crude shadows of the night, yellow teeth gleaming maliciously under the darkness.

Sakura was naked on the ground, and 5 large men were grinning in anticipation.

"Noooooo!" The horrified scream that left her lips rang in the night.

x

Deidara watch from the top of a building, his blonde hair cloaked by a dark hood. He'd thought over the situation many times if things were going too far, but he was only allowed to step in when things got deadly. Besides, he didn't think it would be a good idea if he strode in as the hero with a hard-on.

With a sigh, he looked down at the phone in his hands and began dialling a memorized number.

"_Deidara._"

"Yo, Itachi. That son of bitch, Sai hurt Sakura pretty badly, yeah. Her back's probably broken, hm, and she's being gangbanged. Yeah."

He ducked lower and softened his voice just as a suspicious stare was thrown upwards, towards his direction. He cursed the observant prick, Sai, under his breath and crouched lower into the darkness.

"_Don't interfere unless the situation becomes fatal on Ms. Haruno's part, understood?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it." Deidara casted a glare down at the sobbing female, being penetrated in various parts against her will. But why not? I can throw a couple of C2s down there and they'll explode, like a beautiful piece of art, yeah."

"This is my little brother's issue to solve. We will not interfere unless absolutely necessary or he might grow to be dependant." The voice over the line spoke with resolve and authority, Deidara could only sigh into the night and watch as cold breath dissipated into the night sky.

x

Sai watched as the scene before him played out, Sakura struggling on the ground, coughing out blood as more spurted out from the torn skin beneath her, leaking through the several appendages stuck into her entrances. He watched with an emotionless mask as men stood around her, selfishly using her to their heart's content.

A weird feeling sparked in him, and it irritated him.

He'd been trained in a way so that he lost all sense of emotions. To be the perfect spy, you can't tolerate the flaws brought on by emotions.

So what is this strange urge that's bubbling in his stomach, the insane need to slice open these hired men's throats, or maybe just their dribbling members, hungrily implanting themselves into any open hole on Sakura's body? It irked him so.

With a meaningless smile plastered on, he tried restraining the growing of a green monster, stubbornly stomping its way into the pit of his stomach, screaming to be let out as one of the men splashed his disgusting seed all over the weeping female's face.

x

Sasuke relished in the sudden feeling of exquisite relief, his swollen member throbbing with the spurts of his own fluid across the tan face beneath him. Air was knocked out of his lungs and he was left a panting wreck as strong hands held him against the wall, supporting him to ensure he doesn't slump to the ground.

It would hurt his pride too much.

Naruto grinned from below as he stuck his tongue out and licked his lips hungrily, lapping at the ribbons of cum that had landed all over his face. His heart skipped a beat when his gaze caught Sasuke's, and a little smirk formed on his lips.

The raven gave a shudder when Naruto gave his exerted member a long lick. He couldn't help but snuggle into it before pulling up the drained man's pants, chancing it and giving his firm ass a good grope before he zipped up his fly.

Sasuke snickered, but didn't act outwardly otherwise. One might think he's gotten used to Naruto's molestations. And it's only the second night.

"Get me to the bed," He whispered in a tired tone. The blonde chuckled heartily and wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him as they moved to fall on the lush bed.

They relaxed their weight on the comfy surface, a soft sigh escaping both their lips simultaneously when the tension from their back was released from the soothing touch of comforters. It was all good and fun until a thought struck Sasuke.

His eyes widened almost comically and his breath hitched.

"Where's Sakura?"

x

The shrill ringtone of Naruto's phone began trilling wildly in his back pocket, snapping both stunned men from their reverie.

He quickly twisted his hand back to fish out his phone, tapping on the answer button almost instantly and slapping the device next to his ear.

"Naruto speaking." He answered almost exasperatedly.

"_I hope you realized that my brother's wife has been treated inappropriately and in a very unforgiving manner." _

The blonde froze in his flustered movements and Sasuke found a piercing blade stuck in his throat. That voice...

"_You weren't hired to defrost my foolish little brother's heart. Though that's a good bonus. I hope you haven't let slip your main mission." _

He couldn't hear the voice clearly, but doubts were beginning to form. His brother is imprisoned, is he not? Is his brother let out from bars? Is he after Sasuke now? Is Naruto a double agent?

No, Itachi is firmly secured in jail. He'd committed murder and they wouldn't let somebody as deranged as he out into the open. No. Naruto's good.

Naruto's good because a deeply buried part of his soul said him to be. Because said part of soul received an attention he'd craved all along yet hadn't known about.

"Understood." Naruto casted a worried glance at the raven, eyes blank and body unmoving. He turned off his phone, tucked it back into his pocket and got up from the bed.

Turning to Sasuke, he faked an unconvincing smile and made his leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then, alright, Sasuke?"

Without waiting for a reply, he opened the window and got out the same way he got in, this time, leaving with a few slashes against the sanity of his heart and mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Cold

**A/N: Gah sorry, to anybody who actually waited for an update -if there _is _anybody-, I hope this isn't disappointing. Thanks for the reviews and everything so far, guys. **

**Warning: I would say 'you know the drill' but there isn't anything lemony in this chapter? So, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: The only relevant belonging to me in the Naruto series would be Sasuke's name written on my son's birth certificate in years to come. That, and this story.**

* * *

Left a stained, soaked lump on the rough concrete, Sakura's last tear was washed away with the rain falling atop. Her body couldn't register the cold surrounding her, or the stinging pain in her bones from the weather. Eyes were gleaming emerald in the deserted darkness, lids spread wide even though it was pouring. Her lissom body felt heavy on the ground, radiating a dim glow from her pallid complexion, decorated with the random spurts of burgundy.

Flashes of her harassers kept reappearing in her traumatized mind, tormenting her unstable mentality even further. A shiver racked through her defenceless body as the pain and agony who tagged along those horrid actions bestowed upon her was relived. Cracked lips began trembling, a little hiss slipping pass every now and then as she tried to form words.

When the harsh memory was getting too much, it triggered a vital component in her head which allows for her limbs to move at will again. Immediately, hands shot up to grip onto damp pink locks, palms forcing inwards as she attempted to crush her skull, desperately intending for the pounding inside to stop.

She was losing it. Her sanity, it's rapidly shattering into sightless pixels, and Sakura was too shocked and too scared to even try to reel them back.

Admitting defeat, she went out with a loud howl. "Sasuke!"

x

"Fucking hell," with a jerky twist to the handles, Naruto sped up and drove further into the dark paths ahead. "Fuck!" A few thick splatters of mud water landed on his side just as his tires spun past, additionally adding to the amount of dirt amounted around his helmet, jacket, and jeans.

Tracking down Sakura would have been an easy task should she not have changed shoes. "How fucking stupid! Girls change shoes all the time!" He cursed aloud, trying to relief some of the anger he felt. He knew it was wrong of him to be pissed at Sakura, he knew it damn well. Sakura should be pissed at _him, _not the other way around, seeing as he was taking advantage of her husband's physicality.

But there was this longing thread holding him onto the thin hope, where he could maybe, just maybe have himself in Sasuke's future too. A detective's job ends after the case is solved, and maybe that's why he was so biased towards the pink-haired woman. Moreover, he was terrified of her current outcome. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if his next test shows a stop in his heartbeat around the time he received the call from Itachi.

At that moment, he felt like an utter fool. An incompetent wannabe playing detective, a total let down, a failure. His misled anger was a morphed state of his fear, and not that far into his head, he knew it too.

He owes Sakura an apology.

Just then, a loud cry penetrated the eerie silence in the night, sounding all the more heartbroken with the accompaniment of the falling rain. Like a dramatic backdrop to a lover's cry.

'_Sasuke...'_ A jealous pang rang through his insides at the name that was bellowed, but it has to be ignored for now. He has no time to be involved in some high school love affair, what's more, he was currently the third party. That's never good.

Speeding up further, he stomped down on his rising protests and drove towards the direction of the needy scream with a muddled mind. His trained ears led him to an empty back alley, devoid of life and light, but his keen sense of smell picked up on the musky whiff of sex, faded from some passing time, but still heavy in the air. He focused on scanning the area, narrowing his eyes to concentrate his vision on particularly murky areas.

Breath hitched as guilt-filled blue eyes widened in horror. His body froze for a second at most before he leapt off his bike, unaware to what would be a heart-wrenching crash from the careless shrugging of his vehicle as he ran towards the unconscious figure laying pitifully up ahead.

"Oh my god, fuck, fuck!" Unable to form words other than unintelligible utters, Naruto hurriedly yanked off his jacket and gently prop Sakura into a rather lifeless sitting position, anxiously laying the article over her shoulders to preserve what's left of her body heat. His shirt followed suit and was wrapped around her little waist, baring his upper body to the rough beatings of the night's weather.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto carefully scooped Sakura up into his arms, unflinching towards the contact between skins. He felt terrible for having thought of her unfairly, and was truly sorry for what had become of her. He decided then that it was partially his fault, he should have investigated her nightly routine after he was done with Lee. Perhaps if he did, she could have been spared such humility and trauma.

His heart took a stern whipping as he internally scolded himself, even though in reality, he wasn't really to blame. Not yet, anyways.

With the battered body securely rested against his chest, he wrapped an arm around her waist firmly and concentrated on steering one handed towards a close by hospital. Detectives have special skills, after all, or they wouldn't be any different from a bunch of overly suspicious housewives.

x

_The number you have dialled is no longer available._

_Mail not sent. Email address not detected on the server. _

Sasuke's day closed with his mind thrown into a mild turmoil, boiled by his own inner musings. As he twisted and turned under his covers, he was only vaguely aware of the non-existent body next to him, selfishly pondering instead on his brother's whereabouts.

For all he knew, Itachi could be the one sending in those discs, mocking him by crudely using his wife's body to his deranged heart's extent. There was also the possibility that Naruto was in fact working under Itachi, playing along to his screwed up mind's wishes and thoroughly fucking with Sasuke's brain.

Wasn't Itachi locked up? Shouldn't Itachi be behind bars?

x

Sasuke hadn't been feeling too well that day. His body was slightly feverish during class, and he was awfully drowsy, so he had been excused to return home.

Not wanting to trouble his brother for a ride, the thirteen year old walked the fifteen minutes back, movements dragged and soft, the ridiculous need to take an afternoon nap overpowering the usual urges to slam his front door at the reminder of his parents just by looking at his house. His head was focused only on the short route to his bedroom, legs automatically taking off towards the tempting bed only a couple meters away.

But there were some murmurings going on, voices that sounded all too familiar to his ears. With some hesitancy, Sasuke walked up towards a door. Itachi's door.

It wasn't closed entirely, a little gap left, big enough for him to peek through.

"Heheh, you're too smart for your own good, Itachi." From where Sasuke stood, he could make out a positively bruised body weakly resting against the wall, glaring up at the towering figure standing before him.

"I'd say the same thing to you, Obito." Itachi gracefully slid a hand into his creaseless pant pocket, fishing for something located within its confines.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he chose to linger by the door, foregoing his nap. Sasuke shifted his position just a little, at most a couple of millimetres, to get a better view. But it seems Obito had noticed his slight movement, or maybe it was pure coincidence his head lifted then, revealing a black eye, a broken jaw and some heavy bleeding from wounds all over. He snickered.

"Shouldn't you close the door for such an act?" Obito asked in a volume softer than before, head once more looking up at his brother.

Itachi pulled out a black machinery. "No, air ventilation would assist in ridding my room of your stench later on."

Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition.

A gun.

For some reason, his body was frozen to the core. As much as he wanted to yell for his brother to stop, or maybe run away, his body was rooted to the spot just as a shrill sound bounced off the surfaces of the wall and a bullet went straight through his now lifeless cousin's head.

Pale trembling knees gave out and crashed to the wooden floorboards, effectively averting Itachi's attention towards himself.

"Otouto..."

"Aniki..."

Visions of the older brother he once knew was stained with the imagery of a murderer, gun cocked and ready in hand, body stiff and features imposing with not even a bead of sweat nor blood on him. As Itachi tried to approach him, Sasuke's usually impeccable mask void of emotions clearly depicted the fear in his eyes, the worry etched onto his forehead, and the slack jaw he sported.

And then he ran.

He ran away from his brother, his house, his family.

x

"Sasuke," A soothing voice called out. A warm hand landed on his shoulder, sending a light wave of comfort over his tensed body. "Sasuke, wake up." Slowly stirring from a disturbing past memory, he shifted under his blanket and flipped around to turn to his sides. "Come on, it's time to get up, Suke-chan!" He felt his bed sag a little as another weight plopped down next to him, the hand on his shoulder now unmoving.

"fahve meenus... (five minutes)" He slurred childishly, relaxing immensely just as a heated arm was draped over his torso. His dry lips were given a teasing lick by a familiar tongue, which then prodded them open until another pair of lips latched firmly onto his. With his eyes still closed, Sasuke hummed in contentment as he moved against the offered pair of spread lips, tongue twirling mindlessly against the intruder within his own hot cavern.

All too suddenly, Sasuke's eyes were torn wide open, and out of reflex, he roughly pushed the body next to him away, resulting in the lonely hollowness inside his mouth.

"Geez, you could have just said no..." Naruto looked like a little kicked puppy, slumping against the bed rest a couple of inches away from Sasuke, face lightly flushed, lips glimmering with a thin layer of saliva.

Sasuke reached a tentative hand up to feel his own lips. Fuck.

"And you were responding so well... Say, did you dream of me?" Naruto grinned at him cheekily, both hands planted down in front of him as he crawled sultrily towards the dishevelled raven.

Sasuke frown disapprovingly and forced a hand forward, palm directly in front of Naruto's confused face. "No, I did not."

His palm was blessed with the tantalizing lick of a hot tongue. "Well, we'll make my dream a reality then."

Sasuke pulled his hand back when an inviting pair of lips attempted to suck in his forefinger. "Stop it," he said with concealed confliction, "you're my investigator, not my lover."

His heart felt squeezed for a little moment when a hurtful frown tugged on the blonde's lips, dulling the blonde's passion-filled gaze and spirit altogether.

"...Just wanted a little reassurance.." Naruto whispered almost inaudibly, quickly gathering himself back up to sit properly by the edge of Sasuke's bed, a safe distance away from each other.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, eyes holding a tint of concern.

"What's what? Anyways, you've got to get up now." Naruto quickly bounced back up from his short depression session, grin in place. Sasuke thought it looked pretty forced, but he wasn't about to comment on anything. Naruto's business wasn't his.

"Have you found out who's behind those tapes yet?" Sasuke asked as he got out of bed, fingers curling to motion Naruto to follow him while he headed towards the bathroom.

Obediently, Naruto complied and took it upon himself to stand by the door while Sasuke squeezed out a generous amount of toothpaste onto his toothbrush. His heart still stung from last night's events, and this morning's unsuccessful indirect encouragement, and if he could, he would like to sulk and whine and drown in a pool of tears while Iruka, his legal guardian, sat by him and gave him loving pats on his shoulder.

Sasuke's hands were furtively moving upwards and downwards as he manoeuvred his toothbrush around with practiced ease. He tilted his head a little to his sides and gave Naruto a nod, his silent way of telling him to go on.

"Ok, don't freak out, but your wife..."

The indifference Sasuke was feeling was reflected quite obviously with his apathetic face staring uninterestedly into his mirror while his hands moved to scrub the back of his teeth.

"She's in the hospital."

Sasuke spat out his toothpaste and turned on the tap, hands cupped, ready to be filled with water. No big deal, Sakura works in the hospital.

"You should visit her..."

He pressed down on his tap with the back of his hands before reaching up to pour in the collected water into his mouth, cheeks puffing as he rinsed it quite thoroughly.

With a slight wince, Naruto continued meekly. "Sasuke, she was raped, and beaten, and heavily injured."

Dark eyes widened impossibly, more so from fury than worry. A stream of water spilled out of Sasuke's mouth as he harshly spat them out, falling in tattered beads against his mirror and into his sink.

"What did you say?" He demanded with a roar, walking up to grab at Naruto's collar, pulling the nervous blonde closer towards him.

"I didn't stutter." Naruto huffed a little indignantly, pushing Sasuke a ways back to free himself. Sasuke's glare really unnerved him.

"Go get the car started. I'll be there in five minutes."

x

"Sasuke, Sasuke... Sa-Sasuke, Sasuke.."

His name was chanted like a mantra, spoken in broken sobs, yet filled with such love and delicacy it pained the blonde doctor to hear it. A saddened frown creased her lips as she reached out a hand to tenderly rest her fingers over Sakura's forehead.

"Sakura," She whispered worryingly, "Sakura, listen to me."

"Sasuke... Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.." Sakura's eyes were wide with passing flickers of fear, untrusting towards anybody, untrusting towards herself. Monsters born and raised from last night's tragedy were residing behind her consciousness, silently lurking within her, waiting, patiently waiting to harass her just as escaped reality for some repose. It was terrifying. Her head was a nasty place, pit holes lying hidden beneath the surface of her sanity.

His name was her only source of comfort, a lingering sense of reassurance that maybe, just maybe, she could achieve a happy ever after. He was her last hope in humanity, her anchor, her light.

"Sakura, snap out of it!"

She could feel the weight of her doctor, and mentor's, palm against her shoulder, purposefully latched towards the curve of her blades, allowing for minimal distance away from her injury. It stung slightly, but not enough to shake a reaction out of her.

A long sigh was exhaled by the doctor.

"Shizune, where is the brat?" She demanded in exasperation, angrily getting up onto her feet and kicking her stool a foot away.

"He's here, Lady Tsunade. I just spotted his car entering the parking lot." Shizune handed her senior a fresh bottle of sake while she made her report. The liquor never failed to calm the short-tempered woman down, it acts like a charm against her raging outbursts, automatically soothing down her senses with every inch lurched deeper within her system.

The doctor grabbed the bottle with a hard glare and unscrewed the cork. "Is the Uchiha with him?" She inquired almost venomously, her gaze lowering towards the tempting rim of the bottle.

"Most probably so."

Tsunade fell back against another seat and propped her bottle against her lips, tilting it higher to gulp down continuous mouthfuls of sake. Sakura's attitude at the moment though pitiful, was very much aggravating, and her patience was balancing unstably on a sharp tip.

The sounds of rushed footsteps could be heard approaching, and as expected, the door to Sakura's room was slammed open seconds later, followed by two men who barged in without permission, the first being an angered young heir, and his nervous detective by his side.

"Uchiha, knock befo-" Tsunade's words were rudely cut off by a loud gasp, and an even louder cry.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura's eyes regained the glimmer of joy and hope she usually wears, sparkling especially brightly when directed towards her husband. Her lips curled upwards in a painful attempt to smile, the corner of it inching deeper within a thick plaster across her jaw.

Sasuke's gaze reverted towards his injured wife, a weak smile creasing her lips even when her body was so terribly battered. It soothed his worries slightly, his consciousness still at unease over her physical state.

Still standing by the door, Naruto watched the scene play out with a forced smile and a twitching eyebrow, He didn't like this. He may feel _guilty, _but he didn't like the affection Sakura's weak frame conveyed through her lit features. He didn't like it one bit.

With a soft sigh, he rested his lids and slumped against a wall, digging his palms into his pockets to keep his clenched fist hidden from view. A solid object thumped against his middle section and toppled to the ground with a little _ping_. Cocking a curious eye open, he stared down at the object by his feet, before he turned his gaze to the blonde woman, currently invested in sipping her bottle of temper soother. The edges of his lips twitched into an appreciative smirk, and he bent down to pick up his very own can of beer, fingers automatically reaching to flick the can open.

Eyebrows knotted when he noticed Sasuke take a seat by her bed, a hand securely clasped around Sakura's blanketed arms.

Her eyes slipped close again, a soft smile still lingering by her dry lips.

"Sasuke.." She whispered warmly, allowing for the wave of relief to wash over her body."Don't leave me, Sasuke. Don't leave me, alright?" A rather horrific memory etched itself onto the surface of her thoughts, and her voice turned desperate. "Don't leave me, Sasuke. Stay with me.."

Lids peeled open to reveal quivering orbs beneath, Sakura's worry and anxiousness visible through her saddened gaze.

"I'm right here." He answered with a hard gaze, determined not to falter under her pitiful portrayal.

"I know, I know." Sakura flipped to her side and curled into his comforting hand, wrinkles marring her forehead. "You won't hurt me. You won't cheat on me."

Naruto nearly spat out the gulp of beer he took, his widened eyes immediately trained to the back of Sasuke's styled hair. He mentally prepared himself, hardened his heart in anticipation for a promise, a denial.

"Why did _you _cheat on me?" Sasuke asked instead, vehemently ignoring Sakura's implication.

"I.. cheated on you? I.. I helped you. I was fucking helping you!" Her worrisome frown turned into an angered snarl. "Did you think _I _signed up for this? Did you really think I was that shallow, that desperate, that _stupid? _I _love _you!"

Sakura heaved in a big breath, and continued with her rage-filled rant. "I was protecting you! I tried, I really did. I wanted to do something for you, I was swallowing all the fucking pain, I was trying so hard." Big drops of tears rolled down her cheeks, staining the gauze taped around her facial wounds. "I can't believe, oh my god, Sasuke, please, tell me you believe me. It wasn't my fault. Please, tell me you love me."

It was difficult for him to be here, listening to Sakura's desperate pleas, her obvious show of affection, of infatuation. Naruto grunted, and pushed himself away from the wall, taking large steps towards her hospital bed, his irritation and insecurity veiled by the professional mask he plastered on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but-"

"I trust you, Sakura." Sasuke threw Naruto a nasty glare, as if accusing him, faulting him for all their little pleasurable acts. "Who did this to you? Tell me, I'll kill him."

Naruto's phone started vibrating inside his pocket, the little jolts of motion coursing through his nerves. He fished it out cautiously, careful to check for the caller ID before picking up any calls or checking any text messages.

Unknown number.

His heart pounded a little bit faster, a little bit harder inside him, nervousness driving his brows to furrow close in the middle.

He slid his thumb across the screen and opened his text.

"Sai."

Her voice was thick with anger, and laced with the thickest ribbons of hatred, having spat out his name with such venom.

Looking up from his phone, Naruto stared hard at Sasuke, nodding in response to his very own hard glare. "I'm on it," he announced, and turned around to walk back out the door, raising a hand in farewell to the other occupants of the room.

He paused by the door, and tilted his head a little to the back, where his hardened blue optics clashed with a pair of obsidian orbs. They lit up playfully as his lips uttered a personal note of goodbye.

"Don't miss me too much, _guys." _


	5. Chapter 5: Doing as Told

**A/N: Yeah it's been long, hasn't it? My bad, assignments, exams... /i'm still alive but i'm barely breathing~/ **

**Warning: Does nudity count as sexual content? idek mang, orz but sexy times are in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: ...my Sasuke action figure has a kunai and he looks ready to kill. I'm scared. **

* * *

Sakura watched with detached fascination as the exiting head of blonde disappeared from the doorway.

_Who was he? _

She chewed on her bottom lip as her head spun through a timeframe, trying to recollect memories based on the familiar recognition that sparked from the uninvited visitor.

"Sasuke, who was h-" her words died in her throat as a gasp replaced it instead. Emerald orbs widened to stare at her husband in stark surprise. The expression he wore was not one she'd ever witnessed, nor one she'd ever expect to be worn over the undaunted mask of his aristocratic features.

"Sasuke?"

Tentatively, she reached a hand to caress his unblemished cheeks, unwittingly diminishing the quavering emanating from the man's body. A deep breathe was inhaled into the flared nostrils of Sasuke's, and his wrinkled forehead was creaseless once more. Squinted eyes parted to reveal a pair of slightly agitated optics, and Sakura caught on to the accidental dart they made towards the doorway. The remnants of a small smirk dissipated as he spoke with forced firmness.

"Just an acquaintance." He replied to her unfinished question, the uncharacteristic show of mixed emotions already untraceable on his face. His dark eyes flickered as a thought passed through his head, and they blinked once. "And don't go near him, you might be infected."

This time, Sakura blinked. Twice.

"Is he sick? Should I give him a check up the-"

"No." He interjected. Noticing the growing frown on her bruised lips, Sasuke winced internally. "I appreciate your kind offer, Sakura, and I'm sure he does too. But even the best medics couldn't cure stupidity."

Her frown eased into a light smile. "Always the gentleman."

He snickered.

"I see you've tamed the mad, Uchiha. In that case, I'll be leaving then. I could really use some sake right about now." Tsunade got up from her seat, seemingly forgotten by the crowd after the new arrivals. She glared at Sasuke imposingly, yet her lips still flashed him a smile. "Shizune," she beckoned her assistant over with the curl of fingers, and together, they exited the room.

Sasuke was tempted to submit a complaint on this hospital, but he knew it wouldn't be a pleasing realization on his wife's part. She would lose her job, and then she might lose her temper on him. Which spells trouble.

Not that he'd be a pushover. Hell no. It just really aggravating to swallow hours of endless repetitive ranting and venting while constantly squashing the growing urges to kill.

His brows were furrowed again, and he redirected his gaze upon his wife. It was startling to see her flush up till the neck, but women were always difficult creatures to begin with.

x

_Pen is Art _

Naruto's nose scrunched at the text on his phone, wondering if he was the only one who first perceived it to be _penis art._

With a deflated exhale, he looked up from his phone and glared straight ahead at the building before him. He mentally prepped himself for the worse, steeled his determination, and took a brave step into the room.

The bells overhead jingled in tune with his arrival, and a couple of seconds later, a young man in his twenties appeared from behind closed doors. He raked his eyes over Naruto's body once before a stiff smile graced his lips.

"Ah, the life drawing model, I suppose?"

Naruto's eyes lingered on the tag attached to his chest pocket, before bringing his gaze back up to spare him a smile.

"Yep. I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you." He offered a hand, to which _Shin _either disregarded on purpose, or sincerely missed it upon turning around.

"Follow me, I will lead you to your class."

A pair of seething blue orbs glared vehemently against the back of Shin's chopped white locks.

x

He was led towards a room by the far end of the corridor, where the lights thinned out and barely scraped across the surface of one particularly rough wall. Little juts of uneven cement protruded out of the otherwise smooth surface, and there were obvious indentations encircling it, as if damaged by what looked mostly like abuse.

"Nice wall you got there," Naruto commented as his eyes steeled into an apathetic portrayal of utter indifference. "Part of the decoration scheme?"

"Actually, it was an accidental masterpiece created by one highly explosive student. Not even kidding." Shin replied with a little chuckle, hands lifted to lightly glide over the wall. He pressed the callous pads of his index finger against some pointier tips in an examining manner, before sliding them over to the next doorknob. "Okay, this is it. Our classroom."

The door rattled slightly as it parted from the fitting edges of its frame, and it made a shrill squeak that lasted for a whole three seconds as it slowly creaked open. Naruto poked his head through the widening gap in curiosity, and his heart jolted unexpectedly within his chest as he surveyed the room. It wasn't necessarily terrible, merely an unlit room with scattered furniture, splattered with paint and charcoal marks and a couple of –questionable – art pieces purposefully placed around the class. But his senses sniffed out an impending sense of unexplainable foreboding and he couldn't help the electrifying leap his heart experienced once more.

A meek smile replaced the downward curves of his frown as Shin reached to turn on the lights. The dangling light bulbs flickered for a bit, before it died down almost entirely, and then attacked the unsuspecting optics of Naruto's with a sudden explosion of brightness.

"Woah!" It startled him enough to take a rather careless jump backwards, which then caused him to slam against the hard planes of Shin's chest. He heard a grunt, some incomprehensible mutterings, and the moving of muscles until he was pushed forward with over-exerted force.

"I'm sorry?" He tried without a heavy dose of sincerity, the underlying bite of sarcasm and unwillingness vaguely skimming over his words.

Shins imply ignored him as he dusted his clothes, freeing them from wrinkles non-existent to the scrutinizing optics of Naruto's. He contracted a rather Sasuke-like glare as he stared at the man distastefully.

"Here, hand me your bags while you set up by the desk. I'll put them in a locker for you." Shin offered with a raised hand and a heavier stare that spoke of no bullshit.

Naruto shrugged of his bag warily and clutched it tight against his chest. "No thank you."

"It's company policy."

"I don't work for your damn company."

"Well you do, if you're playing the whore!" Shin retaliated in an impatient screech, his words affecting Naruto like a thousand needles to his heart.

The blonde's grimace turned into a disapproving frown.

"Whatever."

The bag was handed over as a pair of tentative, and highly suspicious blue orbs followed after the retreating figure.

x

Shin had a foreign bag slung over his shoulder in a casual manner that spoke of negative unfamiliarity, and he weaved through hallways with the inconspicuous attributes of a highly trained ninja, silently avoiding detection from the privy eyes of his unknowing colleagues. His eyes held a mischievous glint as he slid into a corner room, and once in there, he slumped a little against the soothing solidity of the door, hands reached into the bag as lithe fingers fished for an item.

x

"That bastard better not be messing up my stuff!"

His eyes widened in bafflement at the booming voice that echoed through the narrow hallway, and his gaze lingered on the opened door, the hardened orbs of his painted eyes conveying well the suspicion boiling.

"Fuck you, Itachi. Fuck you." The words left his mouth in an almost inaudible whisper as he began taking huge strides towards the room, the swishing of his blonde ponytail following suit. He reached the room within seconds, and with extended arms, he slammed the door wide open in a loud declaration of his arrival.

"Er, hi?" Naruto stopped pacing in his tracks, head turned at an impossible angle to regard the newcomer. "I take it you're a student here?"

_Eh, so maybe Itachi hasn't caught up yet. Yeah. _

His left eye, concealed by the heavy streaks of his bangs, had a knack for expertly seeking out the lies in a person's body language, and he could identify the earnestness behind the other blonde's enquiry.

"I am a _professional artist _in the guise of a student to compensate for my lack of supplies. I've perfected art in its finest form, yeah, but shit is provided here. So, yeah." Sensing the nonchalant air carried by Naruto, he sighed and succumbed to the basic laws of interaction. "You can call me Deidara."

He winced at the intensity behind Naruto's blinding grin and returned a small smile of his own at the sight.

x

"_It's okay, to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay wayyy!" _

Music blared from out of nowhere, and it made both Sasuke and Sakura jump from their light repose. It took him a second, but his head was cleared pretty soon from the fogs of slumber as they latched upon the lyrics of the song. His eyes were spread wide open and he could feel a rising blush –that he was adamant to crush – tinting his flesh pink.

Fingers darted from their hold of the handles of his chair, to the vibrating object in his pocket. His brows drew to an irritated frown when his eyes landed on the caller ID.

"I have to get this," Sasuke whispered to Sakura, feeling the beginnings of a grating vein forming on his forehead.

He took her light smile as permission to leave, and he did so without casting another glance back, oblivious to the worried smile-turned-frown that now creased her lips and the longing stare she held against the back of his head. Her heart weighed with an unexplainable ominous sinking, and the sudden gnawing was sending her thoughts reeling into numerous directions, most with outcomes unlikely, or unwanted. But she was good at keeping her emotions at bay. Not nearly on par with Sasuke's mastery over his own, but skilled enough that only the slight downward curling of lips showed on her face.

As he exited the room, Sasuke glared at the vibrating device in his hand, irritation spiralling towards every pore of his body.

"What do you want?" His greeting held obvious tinges of aggravation, even as his voice retained its smoothness.

"Hm, the password to your vault."

His eyelids were stretched apart ever so slightly by strings of surprise, invisible to the naked eye, invisible even to his own eyes. Slowly, his startled orbs were narrowed, directing his cold glare towards an innocent nurse up ahead, tending to a patient while trembling lightly from the intensity of his unexpected stare.

"Who am I speaking to?" He demanded, voice hardened with wary and anger.

"Quite obviously, you're not speaking to Naruto."

_Naruto. _

"Where's Naruto?"

"Well now, aren't you quite a mother hen, Uchiha-san? Not what I expected of a 'ruthless bastard', hm?"

Sasuke's hand shot towards his forehead, fingers held tightly against the sides of his forehead, pressing against the slight indentation with the force driven by _emotions. _

"Where's _Naruto?_" He inquired once more, voice strangled from restrain. Anger harboured steadily within, slowly bursting by the seams.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know. Now, what say you agree to a trade of information? Your password with Naruto's whereabouts. Sounds fair?"

"Hn, you're awfully cocky." Sasuke sneered, a demonically wiry smirk etching his lips. "What made you think _I _would give up my password for the blonde idiot?"

"Is that so? Then I think I've got answers to that question. Good day, Uchiha-san."

The conversation ended with a customary long beep, and Sasuke stumbled backwards until he felt his back lightly bump against the rough concrete of a wall. With a long exhale, he slowly pressed the rest of his body against the support offered by the solidity of the surface, nimble fingers rubbing soothing circles against his stiff neck as he pondered about the phone call.

The ending sentence was deeply unsettling, and he hated, correction, absolutely _loathed _feeling remotely unnerving.

x

A stark grin cut into his cheeks as Shin sauntered back to the art class, a filled bottle of water in hand. He was feeling extra exhilarated after the phone call, and he couldn't _wait _for today's outcome.

"Good morning, everybody!" He welcomed with a ridiculously cheery disposition, eyes curved from the immense smile he sported. "Ah, I see you've met our model for the day, Deidara. Are you two acquaintances?"

The blonde flipped his head around to meet gazes with their tutor, ponytail flailing wildly, smacking Naruto across the face in the process. He cocked an eyebrow and pointed a thumb at the direction of the blonde, face screwed from the attack of his golden locks.

"Model? _Naruto's _the model? Ha ha ha! Good one, Shin. Yeah."

"Hey now, _this_," Naruto straightened his fingers and pointed his palms towards his torso, "is so much more _fabulous _than your hair!"

"Impossible!" Deidara's hands shot out to yank at the bottom hem of Naruto's shirt, roughly yanking them upwards to reveal his midsection, muscles subtle yet defined.

"Cut it, trap!" Naruto called back, forcing the tips of his fingers down against the stretched fabric of his top, pushing the material back against his stomach.

"Actually," Shin interjected, "Deidara's right." He casted an observatory glance around the classroom, filled with three other students in their teens, or early adulthood. "Class begins now, so you should start disrobing. You can leave your clothes with me, oh, and here," Shin tossed Naruto the bottle of water, smiling at him earnestly as the bottle was caught with fumbling tan hands, "drink up while you can. You can't move much later on, and it'll be at least an hour until you're free to roam."

Naruto nodded solemnly at Shin, before shooting a venomous glare at his chuckling companion, ponytail swishing from side to side as he made towards his seat next to a redhead. He unscrewed the cap to his bottle and gulped down large mouthfuls of water, almost tempted to laugh as he witnessed Deidara start up a banter with his neighbour, and got his hand smacked when they landed on the blades of the redhead's shoulder.

He'd swallowed half the bottle of water when he'd turned back around to ask Shin for the directions to a changing room. That is, until he saw the expected stare and the impatient stance Shin was in, hands crossed and feet tapping in an increasing rhythm.

"Oh! You mean, I strip _now. _Right _here_." His hand automatically reached to scratch at the back of his head out of a nervous habit, and he couldn't help the little chuckle that slipped through his throat. With his head lowered and his face buried by the shadows of his hair, Naruto began unbuckling his belt, feeling a little, just a tad bit anxious. He hadn't given Jiraiya's club a private show ever since he begun work with Sasuke, and the mere act of _stripping _seemed almost intimate now, sacred between them.

Shrugging off his anxieties, he slid the belt off its hooks and tugged his jeans down, toes nudging against the frayed hems of the sleeves to jerk them lower, exposing the velvety caramel texture of his firm legs. His shirt though, was peeled off his body with practiced ease. Taking off his shirt was practically second nature, a habit he'd partake in the second he stepped foot into his apartment, and the familiarity eased his thumping heart slightly.

"Okay, so where do I go now?" He asked, and tried to grin despite the awkwardness.

Shin's eyebrows were arched in disbelief. "Your _hands _go to your boxers, and your _fingers _go to the waistband. Drop it."

"Woah there, you're not serious, are you? I don't even strip all the way in the club!"

The unmoving set of raised brows was answer enough, and Naruto's body twitched spastically. "Okay, okay, I get it. Look away at least, would you?"

He heard the faint exhalation of a drawled sigh and figured Shin must have complied. Without raising his vision, Naruto nervously hooked the pads of his fingers into the inner band of his underwear.

Some may call him overconfident, and some people simply deemed him an exhibitionist, but his junk was private. Period. And taking off his underwear in a room with five other pairs of eyes was an extremely difficult feat. It took plenty of prepping and persuasion from a voice within his head, one with uncanny similarities with those belonging to a certain young Uchiha, and with a courageous push of his fingers, the light rustling of fabric was heard as it slid off his hips and pooled around his foot.

"Took you long enough." Shin muttered, and bent down to obtain Naruto's fallen garment.

Naruto flushed as he glanced down, watching as his length dangled an inch at most above Shin's crouched body. _Ew, ew, ew. _

It could have been a trick from the lighting, or simply his head going a little delusional, but Naruto swore that the smirk on Shin's lips were true.

"Alright, go sit by the desk. We'll start with a little warm up exercise, so switch poses every three minutes or so. I'll signal you when we begin drawing in detail."

Perched on the desk, he sat with his back stiff and legs crossed strategically against the edge of the surface, cleverly concealing his manhood. His head was tilted in a way that allowed for his eyes to glance out the window, the scenery outside a distraction against the other eyes on him, acting as a sort of relief from the rapid rustling of pen on paper.

_See, this isn't so bad._

He heard the scratching of pen dim within the next minute, until eventually, the sound faded entirely, and the class proved to be much more silent that he was comfortable with.

"Well? Switch."

"Oh! Oh right, my bad! Sorry." He managed a low chuckle as Shin stared at him from the very back of class, brows drew in irritation. Without much thought, Naruto parted his legs as he brought a knee up against the desk, swinging an arm around it for his second pose.

"Yeah, so maybe _it _is slightly more _fabulous _than my hair." Deidara teased even while his hands moved around his sketchbook in a graceful manner, much like it was dancing on paper.

"What's more fab-" realisation dawned on him like a bucket of cold water being dunked on his unsuspecting naked chest. He immediately made to move his thighs together, but the stern glare from Shin made him swallow his nerves.

"Don't move." Shin bit from the other end of class, eyes trained on Naruto's, waiting.

Naruto breathed in deeply, feeling the pull of his lungs as he took in a large intake of breath to calm himself down. _Alright. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. _

"_Hn, shouldn't you be a little more promiscuous, dobe? Part your legs wider." _

And he'll purr back, "_I'll be Naruto Promiscuous Uchiha for you. How 'bout that?" _

His lids gently blanketed his softening orbs as he allowed his reality to warp into the temporary visage. And just as he hit the three minute mark, his body had took on a new pose by itself, without being ordered, without resentment.

He brought both his knees onto the desk, and tucked them under his body, where he sat above them in an almost disciplined kneeling position. Eyes were closed to the world, and his soul remained within the painted imagery he'd set up. His face was relaxed with a calming, sated expression worn lightly over it, and the scars threading across his cheeks were even more prominent under the light. Overall, he looked like a pet.

"_Tsk, if only you'll remain this silent more often." _

Was he obsessive? Maybe.

A small wave of jitters travelled up his spine, skin tingling and body heating. Unlike usual though, the wave rode on with larger measures every turn, and he could his body racking with light shakes, as if being caressed by many hands of unseen people, the pressure increasing, and he was defenceless against it, simply resisting.

Sasuke was fading from his view, his structure slowly dissipating into tiny pixels that disappeared into nothingness. The once vibrant surrealism now a dark canvas with nothing and no one, but these _feelings. _

_Go away._

"-ruto! Next pose!" His eyes were snapped open as he caught onto the loud callings of Deidara. And only twenty minutes upon befriending the blonde, he felt he owed him his life.

"What? Oh right, sorry." Naruto chuckled light-heartedly, albeit a little forcefully, and he wondered if he could maybe lie down on the table. Three minutes of repose is good to clear his head, therefore he did so, and as he lied on his side, Naruto discreetly crossed his right leg over his left, allowing for his thighs to cover up his stiffening length partially.

Before he closed his eyes, he noticed, with much discomfort, the disapproving frown that creased Deidara's lips, the apathetic gaze of his redheaded neighbour, and the proud smirk over Shin's features.

It was truly fascinating when a much awaited result finally came to life.

And Shin was overjoyed to see the reactants that begun to course through Naruto's body like a high tide, watching with deranged smugness as the blonde struggled to remain concealed, slowly pooling his need, accumulating it for _just _the right moment.

He slid his hand into his thigh pocket and pulled out his phone, lightly sliding his finger across the screen to unlock it, before tapping on the 'camera' icon.

Naruto's frown was beautiful. His furrowed eyebrows, the creases on his forehead, the eyes screwed shut... everything was just so magnificent. He was portrayed with every ounce of his torment painted over his body with large strokes in transparent ink. Scrutinize him, look closer, and the ripples and protruding bones on the firm stomach are as clear as day whenever it's clenched in desperation. The twitching of toes as the increasing sensitivity reached his feet, and travelled back up his spine.

Perfect.

It would make for perfect blackmail.

His smirk was malicious, and he held the phone up with one hand in a steady grip, his other finger tapping on the hardening organ of one drugged blonde on the screen as a green box appeared to focus on the emphasized area.

A silent snap went off in the room, and with multiple taps and jabs, a picture was sent via text.

x

"Sasuke, you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied, for possibly the seventh time since he returned from his phone call. "Just, thinking."

If he's going to be totally honest, he's downright worried about his idiot. But his professional mind blatantly refused to empathize with the detective. It reasoned that it is part of his job, the risk that came along with a high paying profession, and the high paying client happens to be him. So he shouldn't worry about Naruto.

And besides, he has a wife, and there's _nothing _going in between the two of them. So he messed up the first night, but he was pissed at his wife, angry at the discovery of the tapes, and he needed to let out all the piled steam before he blows. Forgivable. And maybe he messed up the next day too.

That could be filed under sexual harassment.

The vibrations from his phone jolted him out of his stupor, and with slightly rushed actions, he yanked his phone out of his pocket to check his latest text message.

_Fuck. _

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura tried prodding towards him, worry lines gracing her forehead.

"Nothing, work came up. I've got to go." Sasuke dusted her off and muttered a quiet apology, before he sped walked towards his car with hard, angry steps.

x

"Fuck you."

"Ah, how nice of you to call me, Uchiha-san. How can I help you?"

"Address."

"Password!"

"Address."

"Whatever, I'll just fuck him and take shots for ya."

"Address."

"Oh, maybe _Sai _would like to join us too!"

"Give me the address. I'll give you the password when I see him."

"Hm... deal!"


End file.
